A Broken Friendship and Dragon Eggs
by harrypotterfreak38
Summary: Will Harry, Ron, and Hermione's friendship ever be the same after Ron catches Harry and Hermione in an uncomfortable position? And why exactly does Hagrid need to see the three of them?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So, this is my first fanfiction I've ever written so don't be too hard on me, ok? :) So, Harry, Ron, and Hermione are in their 4th year at Hogwarts and I've thrown out most of the events that happen in Goblet of Fire, so no Triwizard Tournament,. I did that so the story could be more about the hurt and challenges they're going through. I don't know how many chapters long this is going to be, but I'll try to update every few days or so, and I'll just work out the rest every time I update. I hope you enjoy this and please review it, because I'll read it! :) Enjoy! (Sorry it's short. I didn't want to start a new chapter yet, and I felt that was the only way the story could continue.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or information in the Harry Potter series. They belong the wonderful J.K. Rowling! **

Harry looked at Hermione, breathless. He panted and gently stroked her cheek. Hermione slowly began to unbutton the cotton blouse she was wearing. She bit her lip and laid down on the cool stone surface of the empty classroom. Just as Harry, (who had unzipped his pants) leaned forward, they heard frantic steps running towards the classroom. Suddenly, the door burst open with a loud _BAM! _Ron looked in, dripping with sweat. He began to talk but froze after clearly seeing the situation he had walked in on. His ears went bright red and his face contorted into an angry expression. Hermione leaped up and shook her hands back and forth.

"Ron! No! Please don't get mad! We didn't do anything!" She said, her eyes beginning to tear up.

"Yeah, you didn't? Then why was Harry on top of you?! And why are his pants undone?! Huh?! I thought we were together, Hermione!" Ron yelled. He took a deep breath and turned his attention towards Harry. "I thought we were supposed to be best mates! What happened to friendship? Brotherhood?" He turned around and slammed his fist into the wall, rattling the entire classroom. He looked at them. "Fine, just fine. You two can continue to be fuck buddies and I'll just pretend that my best friend's not fucking _MY _girlfriend, alright? Will that make you happy?!"

Harry just stared at the floor in silence and Hermione was biting her hand to keep from crying out. Ron stormed out the door but turned around at the last minute.

"I was going to tell you guys that Hagrid wanted to see us all, but I guess I'll have to tell him that you two will be a little late, won't I?" Ron ran out.

Hermione slowly buttoned her blouse and sat in a chair, wondering why she had let this happen. _It's not like I'm attracted to Harry or anything. _She told herself. _I just got caught up in the moment. That's all. Besides, nothing happened. We just got a little carried away. _Her thoughts were interrupted by Harry speaking.

"Hermione, I'm...I'm so sorry. I should not have let myself get so, I guess turned on. I know you two are together and what just happened was entirely my fault. I'm going to go talk this out with him and see if I can get him to understand that he shouldn't blame you. And I'll try to make him realize nothing happened, okay?"

Hermione looked at Harry. "Harry, it's not all your fault. It's my fault, too. I should have stopped myself, but I didn't, so it's equally our faults." She sighed.

Harry got up and slowly walked over to her. He sat next to her and gave her a hug. "I promise this will never happen again. Now, let's go find out what Hagrid wants, and we'll see if we can straighten up this situation with Ron," he whispered. Hermione nodded her head. They got up and walked out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**So, here it is. Chapter 2! I worked for quite a while on this one to get the wording right so I hope you enjoy at least a little bit. ;) Just want to give a shout out to _Unexplainable Awesomeness _for being, well, you know who you are, *cough,cough.* Also for being the first person to review it! **

**If you wanna' review feel free. I won't be mad if you don't, to be quite honest. You can also favorite this and follow, because I ****assure you, there will be more coming. I will not stop updating until I'm 100% positive the story is totally finished! :) So, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or information in the Harry Potter series. They belong the wonderful J.K. Rowling!**

"Blimey, took ya' two long enough to get down 'ere, didn't it?" exclaimed Hagrid as Harry and Hermione made their way down the path to Hagrid's Hut.

"We're sorry, Hagrid. We really are," said Hermione apologetically.

"Not to worry, not to worry!" said Hagrid. "Are ya' guys alone? Did anyone else come with ya?"

"I did," murmured a voice that came from behind Harry and Hermione.

"Ron!" yelled Harry and Hermione in unison. Hermione ran towards Ron and began to cry. Ron backed up.

"Bloody hell, Hermione! You think it's okay to just run up and hug me after what happened, like, ten minutes ago? No it's not okay." Ron glared at Harry then turned his attention towards Hagrid. "Hagrid if you don't mind, I think I'll just stand outside by the window and listen in while you tell _those _two about the eggs." He stalked off to wait behind the window on the back of the Hut.

"What's got 'is knickers in a twist, eh?" Hagrid looked down at Harry and Hermione, and all of a sudden, his eyes flickered with understanding. "Well, that got a bit awkward, didn't it?" He chuckled and started playing with his beard. "I guess we'll head on in. I made some treacle tart and I've got some tea boilin' in the kettle. Ya' guys can eat on that while I tell you about the eggs."

"Hagrid, what kind of eggs are you talking about?" inquired Harry. "Because the last time you had eggs, it was a dragon egg." Harry grimaced then gasped. "No, Hagrid. You got another dragon egg! Wait, you said eggs with an s at the end. Hagrid! How many eggs do you have?!"

Hagrid looked down bashfully and said something unintelligible.

"Hagrid, what did you say?" demanded Hermione. "Wait! Let's get inside before anyone hears us talking about this." Hermione briskly walked to the door and held it open for Harry and Hagrid. They ran inside and sat down on the chairs haphazardly placed around the room.

Hagrid began to talk. "Now, I've got three eggs, alright? But just don' interrupt me, 'til I'm done speakin'. So, I was walkin' through Knockturn Alley lookin' fer a couple items, and all o' a sudden, this man in a dingy red cloak stops me. He pulls me into a corner and starts mumblin' about dragons and I tell him, 'Slow down, buddy. Now, what's this ya' talking to me fer?' and he pulls three dragon eggs out of his cloak. And he says, 'Take these and take care of 'em.' And ya' guys know me. I've always had a bit o' a soft spot fer creatures, 'specially dragons after Norbert left." A small tear formed in Hagrid's right eye, but he quickly wiped it away. "Anyways, I take the eggs and he says that they're mine now, and I just didn't want to let 'em get away, alright? But now that I've got 'em here, I've realized I can't exactly take care o' three dragons. So now I'm wonderin' if ya' guys will keep one each. I understand if ya' can't, but I'd just hate to let 'em go. I mean, I'll take care o' 'em after they get to be really big, but just fer now, I need ya' three to take one each." Hagrid looked at them, pleadingly.

"We'll all take care of one!" Ron blurted out. He reached inside the window and grabbed at the eggs in Hagrid's hands. He got one then ran straight up for the castle.

"Alright. We've got one o' 'em down. What about ya' two? Will ya' take one fer me?" asked Hagrid.

Harry nodded his head yes and said, "I guess we can take care of it for a little while. I mean what's the worst it can do?" He laughed nervously.

Hermione reached over, grabbed an egg and hid it in her cloak, then ran out the door and began making her way to the castle.

"I can't thank ya' guys enough, Harry. You are one great group o' kids!" Hagrid wiped his eyes with his beard and reached over and hugged Harry.

"H-hagrid. C-can't b-breath." muttered Harry.

"Oh, sorry. Hey, ya' guys didn't eat any of yer tarts or drink any of yer tea." Hagrid said.

"Oh, erm, yeah. Sorry about that." said Harry with a grin.

"Harry, ya' look so much like James just now that it's a bit unsettlin'." Hagrid remarked with a laugh. "Here, ya' can take this up to the castle and snack on it later. And Harry, please don't get caught with the dragon, alright?"

"Alright." Harry looked at Hagrid and smiled then walked out the door. As he walked back up the path, Harry thought about his friendship, or should he say, nonexistent friendship with Ron. He thought about Hermione and what he was going to do about the situation between them. Lastly, as he got ready to enter the castle, he thought about the large egg he was hiding under his cloak. "How the hell, am I supposed to raise a dragon?" He said out loud. Then he smiled. He didn't know why, but he smiled. Maybe because he was wracked with so much guilt, it made him feel crazy. Or maybe he was smiling just because the thought of himself, Harry Potter, raising a dragon all on his own was pretty crazy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! This is a bit of a filler chapter, so there's not a whole lot of action going on. It's really just what Harry, Ron, and Hermione are thinking after everything that happened, so, I'm sorry if it's not that interesting. I just need to lay the groundwork down and have a bit of clarity to their actions. :) Hopefully, you're liking the story, and even if you're not, thanks for taking the time to read it! It means a lot to have people read my stuff! Enjoy! (P.S. Most of the stuff in italics are their thoughts, if you didn't know.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or information in the Harry Potter series. They belong the wonderful J.K. Rowling!**

-Ron-

Ron opened the door to his dormitory and stomped over to his bed. Ron hurt so much. Not physically, but emotionally. His heart hurt. He felt betrayed. He felt angry. He felt powerless. But most of all, he felt sad. Sad because, apparently, he wasn't good enough for Hermione. Sad because, apparently, Harry didn't respect him as a friend, but saw him as someone to mess with. Ron reached over and opened his trunk. He pulled out half a dozen pairs of socks and made a small nest for the dragon egg to live. He set the egg down on the nest and smiled. _I guess my only friend is this dragon egg. _Ron let out a few short laughs and continued repositioning the egg. Ever since Charlie had brought him a vintage copy of _Dragon Breeding for Pleasure and Profit _from Romania_, _Ron had been captivated by dragons. He remembered showing the book to Hermione at the Quidditch World Cup. Suddenly, he reached over and slapped the bedpost with his hand. "It's not fair!" he roared. Neville looked up from his bed sleepily. "Oh, go back to sleep, Neville," snapped Ron. Neville turned around and fell back asleep. Ron pulled off his shirt and shoes and layed down on his bed. _Why did you do this to me Hermione? Why?_ Ron took a deep breath and began crying himself to sleep.

-Hermione-

As Hermione made her way up the steps to the common room, she was shocked by a crippling wave of guilt washing over her. _Why do I feel so guilty about this if nothing happened? Harry's pants didn't even come off, and I'm letting myself get so worked up about this! _She sighed and began absentmindedly playing with her hair. _I've simply got to just talk to Ron about this. I'll talk to him at breakfast tomorrow morning. _She walked into her dormitory and sat on her bed. Her thoughts went to Harry. Did she really just get too caught up in the moment? She didn't even know how the moment had started! They were were just trying to find a private place to help Harry with his Charms homework, and one thing led to another, and BAM! He was kissing her and she was kissing back, and suddenly she was on the ground and he was on top. Then Ron came in. Her Ron. The boy Hermione loved so much. The boy Hermione never thought would leave. But, then again, Harry was the boy Hermione had never thought she would kiss and almost have sex with. Harry was the boy Hermione never thought she might be attracted to. _Oh, what have I done? I can't like both of them. I can't. _She laid her head in her hands. Suddenly, the thought of Ron getting so angry popped into her head. Suddenly, she was no longer disappointed with herself. No, not anymore. She was angry at him. Angry at Ronald Weasley for not taking the time to realize that nothing seriously bad had happened. Hermione closed her eyes and felt a deep longing for Harry. A deep longing that hadn't been there before. Or maybe it had. Maybe she just didn't let herself see it because she didn't want to make Ron angry or jealous. She knew in that moment that she would get Harry and no longer feel sorry for Ron, because, after all he obviously wasn't that in love with her if he wouldn't even take the time to listen. She also thought about the dragon egg and the fact that she would have to raise it. _Well, something else to think about besides Ron and Harry._ Hermione pulled off her robes and slipped into her nightgown, smiling as she went to sleep, her hands clenched into fists.

-Harry-

Harry stopped to retie his shoe as he walked into the Gryffindor common room. He sat in one of the comfortable arm chairs by the fire. _Good thing it's empty so I can think clearly. _Harry pulled his glasses off and massaged the top right of his forehead, where a headache was coming on. He thought about the dragon egg. He was not happy with the idea of taking care of a dragon the first few weeks of its life, but he felt good about being able to help Hagrid out. He looked at the eggs creamish colored shell. "I believe I'll call you Cream." He laughed at the silliness behind his reasoning for the name and the double entendre behind the name itself. He slid the egg into his inside robe pocket and began thinking about Ron and Hermione. To be honest with himself, he was pretty confused about it all. He knew his friendship with Ron was put on hold for a while. He knew that. _Because best friends don't try to have sex with their best friend's girlfriend, and obviously I've done that. _He had no clue what to do about his friendship with Ron other than try to talk it out with him, but he wouldn't be able to talk to him until Ron cooled down, and that could take weeks, maybe months. He decided to just let things happen and he wouldn't try to jump start a conversation with Ron until Ron decided to talk to him first. _Well, that part's sort of figured out, but there's still Hermione._ What would he do about her? He knew he liked her, but he couldn't tell her that, considering she had always been pining for Ron. But now? Could he tell her? _I bet she's already figured that out, after I snogged her earlier. _He realized that she most likely had figured that out. He moved on to the actual snogging part. He knew she was smitten with Ron, but she hadn't tried to stop Harry. If anything, she had kept it going! That's where he was confused. Suddenly, a light bulb went off in his head. _She likes me!_ Harry became giddy, but that came to a crashing halt when he thought about how sorry she had been after it happened. When he thought about the way she had cried over Ron finding them and Ron getting so angry at them. When he thought about the way she ran to Ron in front of Hagrid's Hut and the sadness that overcame her when he rejected her. His heart dropped to the bottom of his stomach when he decided that he couldn't do this anymore. That he couldn't want her like this. She was with Ron. It would always be Ron Weasley and Hermione or Hermione and Ron Weasley. Never Harry Potter and Hermione or Hermione and Harry Potter... Harry nodded off to sleep in the armchair, his hand at his heart, dreaming about Hermione.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey there! Sorry it's been two weeks since my last update, but I've been kind of lazy and had writer's block so I had to wait awhile. I hope you'll forgive me! :D Anywho, I was wearing my Horcrux Locket while writing this chapter, and, well, you guys should know how the locket makes the wearer feel, so sorry if this chapter is a little dark. ;) Enjoy, and I'll try to update more often than in two week intervals!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or information in the Harry Potter series. They belong the wonderful J.K. Rowling!**

-Harry-

Harry vaguely heard the sound of Neville's voice as he struggled to open his eyes.

"Harry, I just thought I'd let you know that it's already noon, so you might want to get up. I mean, you don't have to or anything. I mean, it's Sunday and, you know, if you had wanted to sleep in it would have been fine, I just-"

"Neville, stop," said Harry groggily. "I'm not mad or anything. Thanks for waking me up." Harry gave Neville a sleepy halfway grin and pulled himself out of bed. He fumbled for his glasses and found them laying on his bedside table. He pushed them onto his face and pulled his clothes out of his trunk. Harry found his robes laying next to his bed and slung them on. He grabbed his satchel and watched Neville walk out the door. _Wait, I don't need this. It's Sunday. _He threw his satchel back onto his bed, tied his shoes, and walked out the door. As he made his way down the steps to the Common Room, he couldn't help but think about Hermione. _This is getting pretty out of hand. I can't even walk down a flight of stairs without thinking about her! _He shook his head and began to think about what he would do that day. Normally he would spend his Sunday afternoons with Ron and Hermione either at Hagrid's Hut or hanging out around the castle. _Damn. Why did I have to screw this up so bad? Now, even my Sunday afternoons are screwed up. I guess I'll grab some lunch and head down to Hagrid's. Maybe he'll have something I can do. _When he reached the Great Hall, he was instantly comforted by the familiar smell of warm, delicious food and the loud chatter coming from the open doors. Harry walked in smiling and took a seat next to Dean and Seamus. He saw Ron and Hermione at the far end of the table arguing about something. Hermione burst into tears, jumped up from the table, and ran out of the Great Hall, her robes swishing furiously behind her. Ron got up and began walking after her but stopped when he reached where Harry was sitting.

"Harry, I want you to know that this is your fault," Ron calmly said, loud enough for the entire Hall to hear.

"Ron." Harry turned around in his seat and looked Ron directly in the eye. "I am sorry. It _was _my fault and I deeply regret it. But, Hermione didn't try to stop me, did she?" Harry couldn't stop himself before the words came out.

Ron's mouth dropped open in surprise, and suddenly he raised his fist back and popped Harry in the mouth with it. Harry fell backwards into his bowl of onion soup, splattering it all over the Harry and those around him. Harry leaped up and tackled Ron onto the floor, narrowly missing hitting Ron's head on the table behind theirs. Ron grabbed a fistful of Harry's hair and pulled furiously, knocking Harry's head into the table causing hot, throbbing pain to pulsate through Harry's entire body. "ARGHHHHHHHH!" screamed Harry and he tore Ron's hand out of his hair and twisted it until he heard the snap of Ron's wrist. Ron's face scrunched up into a red, wrinkled mess and he bit Harry's right forearm. Harry retaliated with a nasty punch to the side of Ron's face. Ron latched onto Harry's torso and dug his fingertips into Harry's sides. Harry whipped his wand out of his back pocket and quickly shouted "Stupefy!" with his wand pointed at Ron. Ron instantly fell off of Harry and went unconscious. Harry crawled away from Ron's unconscious body and began breathing deeply with his knees pulled up to his face while leaning against the bench for Gryffindor's table. Seamus jumped down to Harry and began asking him dozens of questions, though Harry couldn't hear any of the questions due to the incessant ringing in his ears.

Professor Snape, Professor McGonagall, and Madam Pomfrey came running into the Great Hall, closely followed by Filch and Ginny Weasley.

"Potter! Weasley!" shouted McGonagall. She and Madam Pomfrey ran over to Ron's slowly stirring body. Snape made his way over to Harry. "Potter," he hissed. "You're coming with me." Snape grabbed Harry's shoulder and yanked him into a standing position. "Move, Finnigan!" He began to drag Harry towards the dungeons.

"Severus, please wait." commanded McGonagall. Snape rolled his eyes and began waiting impatiently at the door. Harry was finally able to control the ringing in his ears and began listening to the things going on around him.

"That's it, Ronald. That's it. Now, can you sit up?"

"I heard that Harry and Hermione did it outside by the Great Lake and that Dumbledore caught them and told Ron."

"I heard that Potter and Granger fucked each other but got stuck under one of the chairs in the common room and Weasley saw them and McGonagall had to get 'em out."

"Potter! Let's go." Snape snapped his fingers in front of Harry's face and Harry tried his best to concentrate on Snape but things kept getting fuzzy for short spasms of time. He turned his head around and saw Madam Pomfrey using her wand to levitate and carry Ron in the air. Snape led Harry towards the dungeons, but McGonagall said something Harry couldn't make out and Snape hissed, but started to lead him to the Infirmary. As he was steered towards a bed in the Infirmary, Harry saw Hermione running towards him and he passed out on the bed.


End file.
